As surgical bandage used for treatment of fracture or fixture of other parts of body, ones having plaster of Paris retained in a fiber base material such as gauze have been employed from the old times. However, the surgical bandage has drawbacks such that it is heavy, insufficient in strength, and less water resistant, and does not allow X-rays pass through it.
As a method for solving such problems, ones having a water-curable urethane prepolymer impregnated into a base material of fabric or knit of e.g. glass fibers have been employed as a bandage for orthopedic surgery. Further, one having such a water-curable resin retained in a base material is wrapped with a covering material, and used as a splint material.
The fixture for orthopedic surgery using such water-curable resins is highly water resistant and has a high strength. Further, since it is possible to have X-ray photography with this fixture attached, this fixture has been widely used.
However, with this fixture, it is required to make the water-curable resin in fully contact with water by dipping the whole fixture in water stored in a bucket or the like, in order to facilitate curing reaction smoothly. Accordingly, it cannot be used in the lack of water, such being inconvenient. Further, since a backing of a cast material or a cover at the skin side of the splint material is soaked with water, the affected parts to which the fixture is applied get wet and the unpleasant feeling may sometimes be given. Further, when the affected parts are required to be fixed immediately after surgery, it may sometimes be impossible to use this fixture in a germ-free condition.
On the other hand, it has been proposed from the old days to impregnate a photocurable resin into woven fabric of e.g. glass fibers and cure it with light. As such photocurable resin, it was at first proposed to use an ultraviolet curable resin (Document 1). It was then proposed to use a visible light curable resin (Document 2).    Document 1: JP-B-48-6116    Document 2: JP-A-4-8367
Despite such various proposals, fixtures for orthopedic surgery using photocurable resins have not been used in practice for the following reasons. These photocurable resin compositions require an intense light or irradiation for a long time and a large-sized irradiation machine may sometimes be demanded. Further, a photosensitizer may sometimes be required in a relatively large amount. Furthermore, some components of such resin compositions have a strong odor or are highly skin stimulative such being inappropriate for this purpose. Moreover, there are problems of insufficient storage stability and insufficient strength.
As problems of radical polymerization in photo-curing, there are inconveniences such that polymerization is inhibited by oxygen in air and unreacted components remain on the surface of the cured product to give tackiness.
The visible light-curable fixtures for orthopedic surgery heretofore employed, use a urethane (meth)acrylate. This urethane (meth)acrylate is obtained by adding a (meth)acrylate having a hydroxy group to a urethane prepolymer derived from a polyol and isocyanate.
Further, as the photopolymerization initiator used for the photocurable resin of a visible light-curable type, one containing camphorquinone has been used.
The fixture for orthopedic surgery is required to exhibit a high strength and a high hardness of the cured product since it fixes the affected parts. For this purpose, it is required to cure ones laminated in a multi-layer form and further conduct the curing in air. Further, the photocurable resin is required to have a composition that shows desired performance even if polymerization is inhibited by oxygen in air.